


Strawberries

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Food, M/M, Post-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: There's at least one advantage to this lawsuit: Donghae gets more orgasms.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 2





	Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

“I know this is totally inappropriate,” Donghae mutters, breath gasping, “but I fucking love this lawsuit thing.”

Jaejoong smacks his shoulder, but smiles anyway.

Donghae grins, lazy goofy. “Seriously. It’s like … I never, ever saw you and now I get to see you almost every week.”

Jae kisses him. “Do you mind if I finish making tonight’s dessert now?”

Donghae laughs. “Yes. I want dessert now.” He runs a finger through the come on Jae’s stomach. He brings it up to his mouth, licks his lips first and then sucks the finger clean.

Jae groans when Donghae kisses him.

Donghae reaches to a bowl sitting on the counter. The same counter that he pinned Jaejoong to while they frantically pumped each others cocks.

He pulls a plump, strawberry from the bowl, and does the same: brings it to his mouth, licks his lips and then bites into it. He gives the other half to Jae.

When he reaches for another one, Jae says, “Hae, I need those.”

Donghae smiles. “So do I.”

He lowers the second berry between their bodies. He uses the back of his knuckles to caress Jae’s abs. Jae gasps, head falling back.

There’s a dollop of come right above the piercing in Jae’s navel. Donghae scoops it up with the berry, Jaejoong hissing at the chill from the fruit. He meets Jae’s eyes and licks the come off the berry before popping it into his mouth.

He grabs another, this time swirling it in the come still clinging to the tip of Jae’s hard cock. Teasing the slit with the berry, Donghae leans in for a hungry kiss. Jae moans, thrusting forward into Donghae. Donghae latches onto the counter with his free hand. He pulls the fruit away, a string of come following, and eats it, moaning, eyes shut.

“Hae,” Jaejoong whines.

Donghae laughs. “You want some dessert?”

“Yes, please.”

The next strawberry he drags through the largest puddle of come at the base of Jae’s cock. He covers it until it drips white onto his fingers. He presses it against Jae’s lips. Jae moans and opens his mouth to it. Donghae shoves it in, pushing his fingers with it. Jae swallows and chews and licks until the fruit is gone, and then sucks on Donghae fingers until he pulls away. A drop of come lingers at the corner of Jae’s mouth and Donghae leans forward to capture it with his tongue. He takes both of their hardening cocks in one hand, stroking until Jae’s eyes flutter shut.

Donghae kisses his shoulders and neck.

“How about we go make dessert in my bedroom for the rest of the night?” Donghae says, voice deep.

Jae grins. “We’ll need more strawberries.”


End file.
